tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aili James' The Voice
The Voice is an Tengaged version of The Voice based on the original [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_of_Holland The Voice of Holland]. This Show has Coaches who watches the Blind Auditions and press their button if they want an Artist on their Team and from there on out these Artists will battle each other making it to the Live Shows as the Judges along with the Public will help in deciding the Winner. The series employs a panel of four coaches who critique the artists' performances and guide their teams of selected artists through the remainder of the season. They also compete to ensure that their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning coach. The original panel featured Aili James, Aimee and Megan. Selection Process and Format Each season begins with the "Blind Auditions," where coaches form their team of artists whom they mentor through the remainder of the season. If the coaches are interested in an artist they will press their button and if one turns then that artist will join that team but if more than one turn then the artist decides their team. In the "Battle Rounds," each coach pairs two of his or her team members to perform together, then chooses one to advance in the competition. Coaches were given two "steals", allowing each coach to select two individuals who were eliminated during a battle round by another coach and one "save", allowing each coach to save an individual on their team who were eliminated. In the "Knockout Rounds," a pair of artists within a team are selected to sing individual performances against someone from their team and at the conclusion of the performances, coaches would decide which one of each pair gets to advance to the next round. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and save one artist who lost their Knockout on their own team. In the "Playoffs," the artists on the coaches team will perform and at the end the coach will choose which artists to mentor and represent them for the live shows. This is down to the coaches alone with the artists having to listen to their advice and them making the sole decision eliminating the 2 artists on their team. In the final live performance phase of the competition, artists perform in live shows, where coaches voting narrows to a final group of artists and eventually declares a winner. With four team members left, the contestants compete against each other in the finale, where the outcome is decided by the coaches. Series overview To date, four seasons have been done, as shown below. ;Panelists : Team Aili James : Team Aimee : Team Megan : Team Jack : Team Kat : Team Kimberly : Team Ryan : Team Michael : Team Drake : Team Brandon Coaches The Coaches role in the season is choosing artists who they think have the potential to win and will advise them so that one artist from their team can win the show. av.189341.1.jpg|'Aili James' (S1-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/Jameslu av.183435.1.jpg|'Aimee' (S1-2)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/Amnesia_ av.171699.1.jpg|'Megan' (S1)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/adamslater19 av.132647.1.jpg|'Ryan' (S1-S7)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/ryan5676 av.240735.1.jpg|'Jack' (S2-3)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/aria_grande Kat2.jpg|'Kat' (S2-3, 5-6)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/hellocat RubesXFR1.jpg|'Kimberly' (S3-S4)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/Rubes Av.141988.1.jpg|'Michael' (S4-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/stuartlittle16 SpinfurXFR1.jpg|'Drake' (S4-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/spinfur Brandon (The Voice Judge).jpg|'Brandon' (S7-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/Brandonh1 Eddie.jpg|'Eddie' (S8-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/NicoleF Timeline of coaches Main Coach Neutral Judge Stand In Coach Coaches and their Finalists ;Contestant placing : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place Winners are in bold, the finalists in the finale are in italicized font, and the eliminated artists are in small font.